The New Beginning
by hadazul2008
Summary: matsuri my oc is found in the forest near kanoha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Strange New Place and People

On one warm fall evening, matsuri was running through an unknown forest. That she knew that was not in domino city, Japan. She looking for a place to rest because she had been fighting her enemies the baddies for quite some time now and she was badly injured. When she wasn't paying attention she ran in to the walls of an unknown village. To weak to know what to do or to yell for help, passes out from exhaustion and loss of a lot blood. Nine hours later she wakes up to find a tall, silver haired man in his early twenties sitting beside her bed. He must have been there for quite some time because he was almost finishes with the book he was reading. She looked at the book and remembered reading it just last week. It was called Make out Paradise.

Dazed she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep hoping it was just a dream. Then out of nowhere he said something "Good your awake" he smiled or was he. She could not tell because he wore a mask. "Damn" she muttered to her self. She sits up in the bed, looks around the room to see if anyone else was there she was like this around new faces because she was stabbed to death and left to die. If koenma (from yu yu hakusho) had not found her and saved her life she would have been gone forever. Then the Doctor came in the room and then looked up and saw that the girl was a wake. He in shock asks the man next to her if he could leave the room. The man nodded his silent reply and left. She sits up in the bed and looks ant the doctor"You sustained massive stab wounds to your chest and miner cuts and bruises to your legs not including a minor concussion. You're lucky to be awake right now because also you lost a lot of blood" he told her.

I did not know I as that badly injured" then she thought to her self I would have been fine on my own" Just as she finished the last of her thought. A man about the age of twenty came in and said, I had heard the young lady was awake now and the hokage asked me to talk with her. "That is fine" the doctor replied and left the room. "My name is Iruka what is your name, he asks. She dose not reply but stares off in to space then says something "my name is may motto (yes she is yugis sister) It is nice to meet you Iruka-San" she replies with a big smile. "Kakshi the guy that was just in here, helped me rescue you from what ever was attacking you but when we got there we found you unconscious in front of the village." Yeah I know, I was attacked by my mortal enemies.

So can you tell me what happen out in front of the village" he asks her. they talk for awhile and she tells him that she had been attacked and was looking for a place to rest but passes out before she could find such a place. She gives him a hug and says "thank you for every thing." She starts to get tired so she rests her head on his shoulder and starts to fall asleep, but before she closes her eyes he says, kakashi will explain more to you when you wake up. about 2 to 4 hours later, she wakes up from her nap. Feeling better than earlier that evening. She sees the man that was there with the white hair was back but this time he was a sleep in the chair. She takes the book out of his hand. She grabs the blanket off the floor and places it gently over him.

She sits in the bed and starts to read it because there is not thing more to do and she needs to catch up on her reading. While she read the book she giggling softly but she must of woke him up because he puts hand on her shoulder making her jump out of the bed. "I didn't mean to startle you, he says but he knows it is too late her heart was pounding loudly and she was curled in a corner. "Why did you do that!" she starts to yell.I did not mean to you just had my book" he replied pointing to his book on the floor " come back to the bed, he said in a calm but commanding voice. Alright but don't scare me like that again" she replies


	2. Chapter 2

The New Beginning Chapter 2 The big surprise

She gets back in the bed " is something wrong"she asks." he stares off in to space for a few seconds then replies "no nothing is wrong i just don't feel like talking right now." " why" she replied laughing and he just gives her a look like don't start. "i know when something is brothering people so tell me what is wrong please." she says with a concerned but firm voice."okay" he said as he finally gave up on trying to hid it.

"okay but you have to promise not to tell any one" he he holds up his hand so she can shake it "deal" she replies as she shakes hand with him." today is my 28Th birthday and it seems like no one remembered" he drops his head as if he was going to cry. but may had an idea which she had just thought of. got out of the bed, looked for her things and dug in to her backpack for some thing. when she fond it she said " i know that this might not help but i hope it makes you a little bit" she stands up and the says "close your eyes."

she grabes a cupcake for her backpack and puts a candle in it. "how is this going help"he replies "just close your eyes and you will find out" she says as she starts to get frustrated. so he does as she and asked and she walks forward with a cupcake with a candle in it. "open your eyes" she asks him he does and finds her holding the cupcake in her hands. she starts to sing

" happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. happy birthday dear..." she frowns "oops i forgot your name" she says in a low and shy voice "its kakashi" he replies with a smile, she smiles and starts again." happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear kakashi, happy birthday to you" "blow out the candle and make a wish"she says after the song was through. he dose and says" thank you i fell alot better now that i know that some one cares." "your welcome" she replies they sit there for a while taking about what happened before she fell asleep.

a few hours later kakashi decides to get her out of the hospital even tough she still may be injured because she was the only one who did something for his birthday and he wanted to repay her for her kindness. when they got out they stopped of by ichiraku ramen to get a bite to eat. "thank you" she says as she eats her ramen." your welcome, eat as much as you like" he says as he watches her the ramen. she ate 3 count them big bowls of ramen(just like naruto). he payed for them and they headed to his house.

when they got home he laid her on the bed to take a nap. while he was on a short mission for the hokage. when he got back she was sitting it the bed reading make out pardice while eating more ramen but this time in a bowl. she looks up to see him standing there. "oh your back finally, did you get in trouble for taking me out of the hospital." "on, but the hokage wants to see you tomorrow morning." do you know why he wants to see me?" "i think it's about why you wher being chased." "probaly"


	3. Chapter 3

The New Beginning Chapter 3 the big meeting

that morning she got out of her sleeping bag and went to the bath room to take a bath and change in to the clothes that kakashi has bought for her. when she gets done she goes back to the room. she opens the door to find kakashi with his mask off "oooo" she says softly"i didn't know you wasn't dressed yet sorry" as she closes the door. "that's okay you can come it." she does and sits next to him. she blushes and then says "what time are we supposed to be there?."

"like right now i kind of over sleeped but i know the hokage won't get mad at us." he say while he finishes getting dressed."oh so..."she starts to say something but stops in mid sentence. "so what?" he asks her. 15 minuets later they arrive at the hokage office. "sorry where late we had things to do before we got here"he says as he looks at her sleep on his back. "so she has grown fond of you by now right kakashi? the hokage say while reading paper work he is fileing.

"yes" kakashi say as he looks at her wakes up and smiles at kakashi. "did i wake you up?" he asks as he let her down. "no i just can't sleep no more" she say shyly when she sees the hokage then she hides behind kakashi. he just smiles at her " I'm not going to hurt you young lady i promise" the hokage says, "he won't but i will" someone in the back whispered low enough for her to hear. "what was that" kakashi says while turning around but no one answers "o well i guess i was hearing things." the hokage just shakes his head. "kakshi there has be rumers thay you have took her on missions have you?" "yes i have my lord but i felt she had somthing about her that makes her ready to a shinobi an a fine one at that" he smiles at her as he is speaking to the lord hokage. then he describes how the day really happened.

(flash back)

"beep beep beep"kakashi hears when he wakes up from his sleep. he yawns the he turns the alarm clock of and starts to get dressed. after he gets dressed, marie walks in "i heard you are going on a mission i will be all lone" she says as she starts to cry "i don't want to be lone i want you here with me" she crys to kakashi. "i know but your not a ninja yet let alone a resident of the hidden leaf village" kakashi replies "i know but i don't like some of them they stare at me like im evil" she says as she starts to calm down. " i hate to say this but i feel bad now and i don't know why" kakashi thinks to him self.

"okay but i have to sneak you out after i see the hokge" kakashi tells her as he walks out the door. "i will be back in a few minuets lease grab the outfit i bought you and the shurican i bought you and be ready to go when i get back" kakashi tells her as he left the room.

she grabs the outfit he left for her and put it on "wow i like this" she says as she looks at her self in the mirror "i better get going" and then walks out of the room. she meets him after (a 3 hour wait that is) at ichiraku ramen shop. they grab a bite to eat ant the they sneak out.

"are you sure you can do this" he asks her as the head to the hidden stone village. "i'll be fine i think i can handle it" she replys as she runs beside him.

to be continued in the next chapter


End file.
